


Treason

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Jesse wears the symbol of a fallen Republic.  The Empire disapproves.





	

“Stop, what are you doing-”  Jesse is awake between one breath and the next at the sound of Kix shouting, and he’s on his feet a second later, hand going for the blaster he doesn’t carry when he’s off-duty.

The brother - he can’t tell who it is, their armor doesn’t have a single mark on it now, nothing to tell the difference between them, they’re  _ just fucking clones again _ \- tries to push Kix out of the way, but his husband doesn’t move.  “There are reports of a traitor to the Empire; stand aside.  Where is CT-5597?”  His blood runs cold, but he steps forward before Kix can get himself in more trouble.  

“Right here.”  Jesse’s skin crawls at the sensation of being studied, particularly his tattoo - he’d never regretted his moment of young, stupid, drunken patriotism until now.  He feels sick, and he knows what’s coming, but he won’t let Kix get dragged down with him.  “I’ll see you later, cyare, don’t worry about me.”  He turns and catches his husband in a soft, lingering kiss.  He knows in a moment of sudden clarity that he’s going to die, over a kriffing  _ tattoo _ of all damned things, and he wants the last thing he knows to be the feeling of his beloved’s lips on his.

He’s cuffed and dragged away a moment later; he doesn’t fight it, not with the blasters aimed at Kix.  “Wait-  Where are you taking him?”  Jesse curses under his breath as he hears the question -  _ Kix, don’t do this, don’t ask questions, you know what happens when men ask questions _ …

“CT-5597 is slated for execution for treason and vandalism of Imperial property.”  How the  _ fuck _ can their own brothers sound so emotionless when they’re talking about killing each other?  He remembers Umbara, and the sickening realization that they’d been pulling the trigger on each other.  

Kix shouts  _ no _ , and Jesse knows that tone - he’s halfway back down the hall by the time he sees the flash of a blaster bolt and hears the sound of a body hitting the floor.  Kix’s name tears from his chest, leaving it bloody and torn open as his knees give out.  “Kix,” he whispers, horror softening his voice and setting the world spinning around him, “Cyare, no…  _ Kix _ .”  He’s too stunned to cry, or to move, or to fight when gloved hands wrap around his arms, dragging him to his feet to walk him down the hall.  He whispers his husband’s name over and over, shock leaving him wordless and breathless.  

There’s no trial, no defense, nothing but brothers standing across from him with blasters raised.  It isn’t the first time he’s faced a firing squad, and he’s not afraid.   _ I’ll see you soon, cyare. _

Unlike Umbara, this firing squad doesn’t miss.


End file.
